


Young at Heart

by Eggsyobsessed, Snafu07



Series: The Mycroft-Unwin Chronicles [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dinner, Eggsy Unwin is a Little Shit, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Rutting, spending the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27126686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snafu07/pseuds/Snafu07
Summary: Merlin has been working long, hard hours at Kingsman and his boyfriend of six months notices. So Eggsy takes it upon himself to surprise him with dinner fit for the Queen, only for it to go up in smoke.Eggsy is sure he's ruined the evening, but is pleasantly surprised to find out it's the opposite.
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: The Mycroft-Unwin Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711801
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Young at Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, welcome! The first fic before the kiddos, and everything else fun that happens in their crazy lives!!
> 
> We originally started this as a quick cute/cuddle RP that, as always, turned out a bit bigger and proper fit for these two in the early years of their relationship. 
> 
> So we hope you enjoy!

Eggsy put the final utensil down on his small dining table and straightened the taper candle he had burning between the plates. Everything looked perfect. The table was set, the salad was in a bowl, and his pot roast, potatoes, and veg were due out of the oven at the same time Merlin was due to show up on his doorstep.

Just over half a year since he had finally convinced Merlin to give him a chance and go on a date, and they were still going strong. But the poor man had been working later and later nights for the past two weeks and he needed a break. And since Eggsy was in the middle of a ten day stretch of leave, he thought he’d invite his boyfriend over for a home cooked meal.

Not that Eggsy cooked often. But there were a few things he felt were fool proof. And this was the fanciest of the lot.

He grabbed the wine from the fridge and opened the bottle, setting it on the table to breathe. “Looking good!” Eggsy nodded to himself, feeling pretty proud he pulled this off. 

At precisely six thirty, Merlin heaved himself up and out of the cab, thanking Richard before he closed the door with the bouquet of roses he bought for Eggsy. He wasn’t sure what tonight entailed, but he wished to spoil his boyfriend a bit. He knocked with his freehand, checking his breath immediately after because he’d had so much coffee and tea today it should be criminal; at least he remembered to brush his teeth, this time. 

“JB!” Merlin enthused as the pug hopped all over him, as soon as the door was opened. “Good to see ye!” He crouched down to give him a few pets before he straightened and gave Eggsy his attention. 

“Hello, Eggsy.” As always, Eggsy looked immaculate in a soft yellow button down and black pressed trousers. “For ye, my heart.” He handed Eggsy the flowers in favor of pressing a delicate kiss to a smooth, freshly shaved cheek.

“Flowers?” Eggsy’s voice rose a little as he took the bouquet and placed a casual hand on Merlin’s hip, running his thumb over the soft wool of his deep green trousers. “Never had no one bring me roses before.”

He stretched up to place a warm kiss on Merlin’s lips. “Thanks Hamish.”

Eggsy was still getting used to calling the bald man by his real name. Hell, he was still getting used to the fact that Merlin’s real name WAS Hamish!

“I hope you’re hungry.” He said, his eyes never leaving Merlin’s face. He was so absurdly happy to have this man in his home. To have him here to eat dinner with him. He took his hand and led him to his dining table.

“I brought my appetite.” Merlin promised, lips brushed along Eggsy’s before he indulged in another sweet kiss. “I apologize I haven’t had time to change.” He gazed down at his work clothes. 

“If I had known ye’d look so delectable.” He started to believe Eggsy was on the menu, and not whatever heavenly smell that wafted from the kitchen. 

There was something so innocent and youthful about Eggsy, it left him breathless most times they had the pleasure of being with one another. Here he stood, just out of work and looking half his best, with this magnificent man in front of him and offering a bountiful meal to enjoy with him. 

“I’d give ye all the roses in the world if I could.” He just wanted to see Eggsy blush, and what a mouthwatering shade of pink he turned; it warmed Merlin’s chest.

Eggsy knew he flushed, heat filling his cheeks under Merlin’s attention. “Hush.” He breathed out, thrown off of his normal cheeky self. “You know I love the way you look in your work clothes.”

‘Almost as much as I do when you’re out of them.’ Eggsy followed with, but only to himself. They had been patient and waited a while to start their sexual relationship. But Eggsy was happy to say that he now knew what Kingsman’s Quartermaster was hiding under his sensible jumpers.

“Fell for you in these leather patched jumpers, didn’t I?” Eggsy found his cheek, smiling up at Merlin, as he dragged the man by said jumper. 

The timer went off in the kitchen and Eggsy pushed Merlin into a dining chair and rushed to the oven. “Meat and veg on the way!”

“I wait patiently!” Merlin watched him walk away, loving the way his arse shimmied in the confines of his trousers. 

Damn. He was a lucky bloke, or at least he told himself that. No matter how many times Eggsy swore he was the lucky one, it was the total opposite. 

“It smells lovely!” He commented, as his eyes swept over the carefully crafted table. 

It was clear Eggsy put a lot of thought and precision into the evening. Right from the candles, to the sparkling plates and down to the cutlery that looked new. 

“Ye've outdone yourself!” He called to Eggsy in the kitchen. “I’m very eager for this meal.”

“Hope it does you justice guv.” Eggsy said with a smile as he stuck his pug shaped pot holders, a present from Roxy, on his hands and pulled open the oven with expectant anticipation.

Only to be met with a cloud of smoke.

“What the...?” He said in confusion as he tried to wave away the unexpected plume. He pulled out the roasting pan. Instead of his perfectly cooked roast beef, potatoes, and vegetables... there was a sticky blackened mess.

Eggsy felt his stomach drop and his throat tighten. His dinner. His perfect date night dinner for Merlin. It was ruined. 

“Fuuuuuckkk.” Eggsy’s curse was more like a whine or a wail.

“What’s the matter?” Upon hearing Eggsy’s distress, Merlin got up and came to his boyfriend’s aide. 

“Bloody hell.” He turned the oven off, waving smoke about to clear the air before he shoved windows open and propped the door open. “Did something drip into the oven?” 

Eggsy held out the roasting pan, looking as someone told him Father Christmas wasn’t real, his lower lip jutted out in a pout that broke his heart. Inside contained a black, tarry looking lump of misshapen coal of all different sizes. 

“Is it supposed to look like that?” He knew it didn’t, but he didn’t want to be offensive. Maybe that was the wrong thing to say.

“No!” Eggsy insisted, full on pout taking over. “It’s supposed to look all sexy and delicious and like a winning dinner!”

He threw it into the sink and the loud clang of the metal against metal vibrated all around the room, adding a fitting soundtrack to what was a disastrous dish.

“Fucking hell.” Eggsy cursed again as he slumped into one of his kitchen chairs and groaned. “Of course I fucked up dinner. Of course. Why the hell did I think this was going to go well?”

Merlin stared at the sink, wondering if whatever was in there would crawl out; he kept that curiosity to himself. Because his boyfriend was currently resembling a sullen child, one who’s hard work had been destroyed by a sibling. He turned hot water on to soak the pan, less adding insult to injury, before he turned to Eggsy. 

“Ye didn’t fuck it up. The evening can still be lovely, aye?” His gorgeous, beautiful and kind boyfriend looked up at him with wide, tear filled eyes that split his heart in two. 

It was one thing to pick fun at the sad dinner, that honestly smelled closer to wood-fire soot and hot coals, but another to see his lad so broken and defeated. Their jobs didn’t lend much time to spend together, and even less to articulate evenings such as these. Which Eggsy went through an awful lot of trouble, and only for it to go up in smoke. Literally. 

Merlin crouched in front of Eggsy to take his hands, hoping to coax his gaze toward him, and when it worked said, “it’s alright. The table is lovely, and I see ye brought out new China.” It looked new, or sparingly used. “Ye didn’t ruin anything, lad.” He brought Eggsy’s hands up, kissing each knuckle. “As long as I can spend it with ye, well that’s perfect to me.”

“There’s still the salad.” Eggsy offered, dejectedly. “I could make a few cheese toasties to go with them?”

He trailed a thumb over Merlin’s bottom lip, loving the way it skipped over the skin. Eggsy was convinced his man was a secret chapstick junkie. His lips were always smooth and soft.

Merlin grinned as he sucked his finger in, tasting the salty bite of whatever seasoning he had used on the roast; damn that would have tasted good. 

He let go long enough to whisper, “I think salad and toasties sound amazing.” And pecked the pad of his finger. “Come on.” He stood, offering a hand to Eggsy. “We can cook together, aye?”

“Yeah?” The left side of Eggsy’s mouth quirked up. It was impossible to stay upset with Merlin in front of him being so freaking adorable. “You wouldn’t mind? Not quite what I promised you, yeah?”

But Merlin helped him stand and they got out the butter and cheese from the fridge. They pulled some fresh bread, Eggsy had thankfully gotten that morning, from the bread box. They got to work over a frying pan and soon enough had an admirable little stack of perfect cheese toasties.

The candle was 2/3’s gone when they finally sat down to eat and the salad was a little wilted. But at least it was finally dinner.

“Now look at that!” Merlin admired their generous stack of sandwiches. “I think we did well!” He plated salad as Eggsy dolled out sandwiches and poured them a glass of red wine. 

He picked up his glass and held it to Eggsy’s in toast. 

“To us!” Merlin beamed at him. “A wonderful evening with my gorgeous lad.” He leaned over their prepared dishes to steal a tender kiss. “I look forward to what the rest holds, aye?” 

Eggsy’s face turned a beautiful shade of scarlet. Merlin wished to capture this moment, freeze time and live here where dinner was messed, but somehow it came out better than the fancy meal Eggsy had prepared. Which Merlin had a mind to ask for his mum’s roast recipe with sour cream and chive scones to go with, he was sure to win Eggsy’s heart for life with that recipe.

Holding up his wine glass, Eggsy wanted to say something romantic. Or suave. Or at least adult. “Wanna sleep over?”

He turned even redder and briefly contemplated dropping his head to the table to avoid what was sure to be Merlin’s amused reaction.

“I... I meant...” Eggsy stuttered, moments from bursting into flame from embarrassment. “Would you like to spend the night here with me?”

Merlin grinned at him. Eggsy was so boyish and easily embarrassed, it was quite adorable. Their glasses met with a soft clank. 

“I’d love to sleep over.” He didn’t mention the relieved sigh Eggsy let out. “How was your day?” Distraction would be best, seeing as Eggsy looked as if he’d embarrass himself to death. 

“I hope it was relaxing,” he said after a bite of salad. “Mm. This is good. Homemade dressing?” He’d had his fair share of store bought, but he could easily tell the difference.

Eggsy relaxed a little, happy to have secured Merlin’s company for the evening.

“Mmmhmm.” He agreed around a bite of his own. “Mum gave me some dried cuttings from her salad greens garden and I just mixed them with oil and vinegar.”

Eggsy finished his last bite of sandwich and poured himself another glass of wine. “I didn’t do much today. Stopped by to see Daisy. Took JB for a run. Thought I did a good job preparing dinner until I turned it into a molten hunk of charcoal. How was everything at headquarters?”

Merlin bit his lip to stave off laughter. The poor lad had tried so hard. Instead he offered a delicate gesture, running the nose of his brogue up Eggsy’s leg and back down. 

“I think what we have turned out perfect.” Nothing beat a good toastie. “My mum has a wonderful recipe for homemade dressing. I’ve not been home in some time and she’s been bugging me to go.” And bring you, he left unsaid. “I have a mind to take a long weekend soon.” Right around the time Eggsy is off rotation. 

Eggsy topped his glass off once he’d finished, and took a long sip. 

“Work was work. Busy. But at least I didn’t have to reprimand any agents.” He rolled his eyes. Yesterday it had been Bors and the ever growing blood pressure that skyrocketed each time the agent showed up with weapons he hadn’t signed out. “And I’m not due back in for a day. I’ve earned myself an uninterrupted 24 hours off.” That he hoped to spend with Eggsy. 

“Have any plans for the next 24 hours?” He knew he didn’t.

“Do you know I’ve never been to Scotland?” Eggsy mentioned nonchalantly. Not that he was angling for an invitation to join Merlin on that long weekend... but he had recently introduced the man to his mother and sister, and was wondering if he considered introducing him to his family as well.

Eggsy stood and started to clear the plates, shooting Merlin a fierce stare when he tried to help. He did allow him to lean against the counter as he rinsed everything off and filled the dishwasher.

“I actually do not have any plans for the next 24 hours. Still trying to catch up on a little sleep and relaxation since that hell of a mission, but otherwise, nothing. Did you have anything in mind?”

Merlin loved watching Eggsy do anything domestic. He seemed comfortable in it, completely bare and open outside of Kingsman; Merlin wished to see more of it. 

“Would ye like to go with me?” Merlin blurted instead of answering his question. It clearly caught Eggsy off guard, but it didn’t seem to be outside the realm of possibilities. 

He kicked off the counter, coming to take Eggsy’s wet hands in his, and held his gaze with sincerity. 

“Come with me. Meet my family. I want them to know you.” I want them to know who I hope to spend the rest of my life with, Merlin left unsaid.

Eggsy knew the grin on his face had to be insane right now, because he could feel the pull in his cheeks. But Merlin looked like he really, really wanted him to meet his family. Which meant they wanted the same thing. And man did that make Eggsy happy.

He pulled his hands out of Merlin’s and slid them around his waist, pulling him close so they were nearly pelvis to pelvis. He stared up at the strong angular face that he never got tired of gazing at and licked his lips. “Yeah? I’d like that Babe. I’d like that a lot.”

Merlin wasn’t one for boyish grins, but he wore one just then. It felt like their desires were in sync, that Eggsy wished for long term rather than a passing in the wind relationship. 

A lot flitted through his head just then, especially with the way they were groin to groin, as he leaned down so that their lips could meet. There was something special that happened every time they kissed, like the sharp crackle when sparks went off, or the bright light when an electric current was created. 

“Good.” Merlin nodded. “Great. I know Mama has been asking about the man who makes me so happy,” he allowed slip. But it was too late to take it back, and really it didn’t matter; Merlin loved Eggsy.

Eggsy buzzed in a way that he was sure was more than the just wine.

Every date, every encounter, every experience with Merlin brought them closer and closer into an actual relationship. Something solid and secure and real. Eggsy was pretty sure this was going to be it. That thing people talk about when they just know. 

He knew.

He knew Merlin. Knew what he wanted from Merlin.

And Eggsy was sure it was the same thing Merlin wanted from him.

“You talk about me to your Mum?”

Merlin chuckled, for a smart lad he could be so daft. 

“Aye, that I do.” The way Eggsy’s eyes lit up with this revelation stirred something deep in the pit of his stomach, in an entirely welcome way. “Ye make me happy.” Merlin shrugged, to him it made sense. “And I wanted her to know her almost 50 year old son had found something worth talking about.” 

Something worth keeping. Someone who could change his relationship status forever; he hoped.

Eggsy pulled even closer to Merlin and lowered his chin, no longer staring up at the man. He rested his cheek on the firm chest, rubbing it against the fuzz of the sweater, loving the warmth of the man.

“Is it weird that I want to change into jams and climb under the duvet with you? Do nothing but cuddle close?” Eggsy was afraid he sounded lame as hell. Should he be asking Merlin to nail him hard into the nearest surface?

He wouldn’t say no if Merlin brought it up. But right now? Right now he wanted to curl up around each other and just be.

Merlin grabbed Eggsy’s chin with a thumb and forefinger, forcing their eyes to meet as he said, “It’s not weird at all.” 

He took this opportunity to meld his lips into Eggsy’s, tasting the sweetness of berries and grapes of the wine they’d had, mixed with the bite and tang of the salad dressing. It was somehow intoxicating, along with a flavor that was uniquely Eggsy. 

With a comfortable sigh, he pulled away to stroke a thumb along his bottom lip, enjoying how it parted so willingly. 

“Come on. I like being cozy.”

They wandered slowly upstairs, hand in hand. They passed the office that Eggsy had tried so hard to decorate nothing like Harry’s that it ended up looking like a mirror image, just in navy blue instead of red.

Eggsy pulled Merlin into his bedroom, the pale ash wood of the furniture looking perfect against the blue smoke walls. The bed had the thickest mattress Eggsy could find, his years of sleeping on four inches of foam well behind him. 

He pulled two pairs of soft, worn cotton sleep pants out of his dresser. They’d be short on Merlin, but it shouldn’t matter too much.

“Did you want a shower?”

“A shower sounds nice.” Merlin had already begun stripping from the clothes that marked him Kingsman’s Quartermaster, thankful to be in nothing but his bare skin; 100% Hamish. 

It was hard to curtail his member, knowing full well it would rise as soon as Eggsy got naked. It was as if Eggsy’s body summoned it, like a pungi luring a snake from a wicker basket. 

“I’ll start the shower,” Merlin offered, voice thick with need. He’d been over enough to feel comfortable performing that task.

Eggsy was about to say that he would do it, but when he turned to find Merlin butt ass naked in his room, cock just full enough to start to rise from his thigh, but not standing up full and proud yet. Eggsy zeroed in on how outstandingly sexy the man was. Even just standing there, his long limbs, chiseled abs, and perfect Adonis belt making a V that pointed down to Eggsy’s goal.

He walked straight for Merlin, forcing him to back up until his back hit the bed. Eggsy kept going until he was hovering over the man as he leaned against the bed. He kissed him, hard, tongue going right for Merlin’s. And he drove his groin right into the one across from it.

Christ. Merlin thought to himself as his hand came up to weave through Eggsy’s hair, fingers tangled in the thick, honey brown strands and tugged just to hear Eggsy moan. It was delectable and down right arousing at this point, and had him hard and aching within seconds. 

Eggsy had enough pressure against him to cause his arse to fall back against the mattress. His hands beckoned Eggsy to climb his lap, never breaking contact as their mouths slipped along one another. 

“Come on lad. Up ye go.” He lay completely on his back, allowing Eggsy to sit astride his lap, and bucked up into his pert arse. “That’s my perfect lad,” he praised with hands ran up and down smooth cheeks. “So wonderful.”

Eggsy climbed up into Merlin’s lap, straddling the man’s hips and wrapping his legs around his waist. It brought Merlin’s erection up against his own bollocks and pushed Eggsy’s dick into Merlin’s lower abs.

He threw his head back and moaned. “Fuck I love it when you call me lad! I don’t know why but it makes me so fucking hard!”

Eggsy ground against the other man and moaned some more. Then he leaned back in for more kisses.

Merlin took his mouth greedily, and hungrily, like they hadn’t just had a meal. His hips bucked up, aiding in Eggsy’s movements, in search of better friction. It was like being young again. 

Eggsy’s stamina was one of worship; Merlin knew, and wondered if he’d ever be able to tire the lad out. 

“Always be my lad,” Merlin groaned into his mouth; voice breathy and uneven. 

He bucked up, keeping the same rhythm Eggsy set, and thrust into the crook between his balls and groin. It had been long enough that Merlin wasn’t sure he’d survive, and be able to hold out; he cursed every year that passed where it added to his inability to withhold orgasm. Or it could be how bloody attractive Eggsy was, and how delicious he sounded, moaning into his kisses.

Eggsy recently had taken to rubbing one out before his dates with Merlin. The man got him SO worked up that if there was even a chance of the two of them getting sexual.... well if he didn’t prepare ahead of time and masturbate at least once? When the kissing and groping started, there was too good a chance of him going off before they’d even got to the good parts.

But unfortunately, he had been much too busy getting dinner ready tonight to take care of himself. Which of course led him to the predicament he was currently in.

Eggsy held on as tight as he could. But the warmth of the room and the closeness of their skin had them just slick enough with sweat to make this simple frottage session feel like the most amazing thing ever. 

“Hamish...” Eggsy whimpered, as Merlin’s cock ran smoothly against his balls sending sparks of sensation all throughout him. “Babe... I can’t... I can’t stop...”

Merlin tangled fingers through Eggsy’s usually perfectly styled soft waves, effectively fucking them up, and pushed down until their lips met in a hard kiss. One he felt scrape against his teeth and bruise in his haste to stake claim, moving his dick quicker in hopes to reach climax. 

“Then don’t,” he murmured huskily. 

It was enough to entice a shiver out of the man above him, feeling his body quake and quiver, almost shuddering to a stop, as his hot, wet spend erupted up his abdomen. That was all it took for Merlin to explode, like a pressure cooker that hadn’t been released, and soiled both himself and Eggsy with his own excitement. 

They both tried to keep up, pumping to empty themselves out, but it was too much for Merlin and he stopped short, allowing his dick to splutter and twitch until there was nothing left.

Eggsy shuddered and convulsed as he came down from his ejaculation. As good as it had felt he was still a little embarrassed from going off as quickly and easily as he had. He was mad at himself, he was trying to prove to Merlin that he was mature enough to be the partner of an older man, but instead he goes ahead and acts like an inexperienced juvenile.

Eggsy panted and took time to catch his breath as he looked down at Merlin’s chest instead of meeting his eyes. “Sorry about that.”

Merlin took Eggsy’s chin, forcing his eyes up to meet his, and held his gaze. 

“Dinnae be sorry, lad. That was wonderful.” He sealed his words with a hard kiss. The way Eggsy looked, all wrung out and panting, sweat that beaded across his brow, it did things to him. 

Things Merlin wasn’t going to mention out loud, having been an experienced, older man. But Eggsy stirred his groin like he was a virgin, a teenage boy unable to hold his knot. 

He lifted up, kissing the small pout that Eggsy wore, and nosed his cheek. 

“Let’s shower, aye?”

“Aye.” Eggsy mimicked, cheekily, pulling himself stickily off of Merlin and standing. He reached out a hand to heave his partner off of the bed and pulled him along to the bathroom next door.

His Kingman flat was by far the nicest place he had ever lived and he really appreciated that they set up this amazing place for him. His only complaint would be that he had been looking forward to having an en-suite bathroom. He had always thought that was the height of poshness. But a lot of Kingsman’s holdings were in historical buildings and 300 years ago people just didn’t worry about having bathrooms in their bedrooms.

But Eggsy’s shower was ample and held plenty of room for two full grown men. Which was a good thing because he was pulling Merlin right into it after him. He turned the water on full blast, hot water going strong. “Do you like it scalding too?”

Merlin flinched away from the boiling hot water. “Uh, no.” He tried his best to smile, without making it seem painfully obvious his skin would melt off from the temperature. He was thankful Eggsy adjusted it to a tolerable level, still too warm for his usual bathing but not enough to cause his skin to bubble. 

“Thank you.” He whispered close to the base of Eggsy’s neck, allowing his lips to trace each word against skin; Eggsy shivered despite their cozy surroundings. 

One of the many things Merlin loved about the lad, he was so responsive. So he took advantage, kissing up and down wet skin, slipping his tongue out to catch beads of water just to get a reaction out of Eggsy; Merlin wasn’t disappointed. His hands slipped around his hips to hold him flush against his body, making it virtually impossible for water to seep between them. 

Eggsy felt his body make a valiant attempt to harden again. He chubbed up impressively, but he did his best to keep his mind off of more pleasure. He wanted to clean Merlin up.

He pulled away and grabbed a clean washcloth, soaking the flannel and rubbing his bar of soap all over it. He started at Merlin’s top, washing his head, his neck, and his shoulders. He made sure to add a good massage to any tight muscles he came across. He continued down, working over pecs and back muscles, abs before reaching the glutes.

Eggsy lowered himself onto his knees in order to reach Merlin’s lower body. He ignored the water streaming down his face and the tile digging into his knees. He instead ran that flannel all over Merlin’s skin, catching all of his favorite parts and making them nice and clean.

As Eggsy washed him up, there were so many things he wanted to say, yet the words became unspeakable, catching in the lump lodged in his throat, until he could find enough to murmur how gorgeous Eggsy was. He nabbed the flannel from his love, working the bar back over to lather suds before he ran it over his body. Merlin followed a similar path, paying special attention to his arse, thighs and the impressive cock that seemed to be eager for more. If he had been a decade or so younger, Merlin would be good for another go round. 

Instead he finished his quest, ending with a nice, sensual massage as he soaped Eggsy’s hair, allowing his fingers to do most of the work. He ended it all with a kiss, one that lingered, and wandered down his chest until he was kneeling before him, staring at Eggsy’s member that still stood proud and waiting; Merlin pecked the tip. The gesture was enough to earn himself a moan from Eggsy, enticing his own groin to stir without anything coming of it. He was perfectly happy to take Eggsy in full, swallowing him down to the base and gaze up despite water droplets pelting his face. What he saw wasn’t anything short of approval, if not deep hunger, and with a slight nod from Eggsy, Merlin got down to business. 

It was very little in the way of work, you’d have to despise it to some degree for that, and in every way pleasure for not just Eggsy, but Merlin himself. He loved watching Eggsy come apart, piece by piece, inch by inch. 

Eggsy was certainly going to sleep well tonight. The second orgasm of course took longer than the first, but Merlin was some kind of a savant with his tongue and it wasn’t going to be ages before he would be spilling himself down that long elegant throat. He moaned, trying his hardest not to thrust his hips, he didn’t want to hurt his boyfriend.

“Oh fuck… oh man… Ham!” Eggsy was rock hard in Merlin’s mouth, stiff and stretched, the rigids standing out against Merlin’s tongue. “Oh Babe, just like that! You’re gonna make me spill! Can I, can I in your mouth?”

Eggsy didn’t want to make any assumptions. They hadn’t been doing this long enough for him to know for certain. He had, a few times, but he’d keep asking for a few more.

Merlin nodded enough for confirmation, it wouldn’t be the first time a man had come in his mouth, and just like his small gesture was the catalyst, Eggsy exploded hot and wet down his throat. It was enough force Merlin would have sworn he hadn’t just busted a nut in the bedroom, but it appeared Eggsy was effectively wound up tonight. Not that Merlin had any qualms about it. He gave a few final sucks, emptying Eggsy of every last drop he had to offer, and pulled off to lick his lips as if he’d just consumed the best meal ever. 

He stood, kissing his way back up Eggsy’s body, to tower over him with a triumphant grin; he wasn’t usually smug, but there were instances it was warranted. 

“Are we good to get out?” Merlin asked, as if he hadn’t just drained Eggsy dry and left him as stable as a wet noodle. 

Eggsy was trying to get his brain back in top head and out of his dick. That had been outstanding, exemplary, the best Eggsy had ever had. And in a second or two he’d get his wits together enough to tell Merlin.

Clumsily he reached up and put his arms around Merlin’s neck and lifted up on tiptoes for a sloppy kiss. “That was incredible, babe. Thank you. You are incredible.”

He was repeating adjectives. That was a sure sign he didn’t have all of those brain cells back yet.

Eggsy turned off the water and grabbed some towels, tossing one to Merlin and keeping the other for himself. They ran the cotton terry cloth over their limbs a few times and hung them over the shower stall to dry. “Is there anything I can do for you?”

“No.” Merlin shook his head, reaching to pull Eggsy into his arms. “I’m perfect.” He held his gaze as he spoke, hoping to convey words not spoken, a silent confession he hadn’t gotten the bollocks to say. 

So instead he took him by the hand and headed back toward the room where he fell onto the mattress with Eggsy tangled against him. It was all very romantic, really, like those scenes you saw in movies where the two love birds roll around a bit, kissing, tugging hair, dragging legs along legs. He never really imagined anything so perfect, never dreamed this would be something he’d live. A life filled with hope and a future that seemed brighter than the one he headed down six months ago. 

They managed to end up under the sheets, the duvet long forgotten about on the floor, tossed away during their canoodling, staring at one another like the opposite held the universe. He cupped Eggsy’s face, cradling a cheek in his palm, watching the man who changed his world, turning it rightside up when he’d been upside down for so long. And that’s when Merlin realized there was no better time than then, to speak what his heart so desperately wanted to shout. 

“I love you,” he whispered. 

The volume did little to diminish the weight of his words. 

Eggsy melted in the depth of Merlin’s gaze. He rubbed his cheek into Merlin’s palm, feeling their romantic connection through the physical one. He knew he was probably a wee flushed. And there was a strong possibility his eyes were glazed with more than happiness. “Yeah babe? Really?”

He was ridiculously happy to hear it and he hoped Merlin really meant it. Because he loved Merlin. Had been pretty sure of the fact for the last two weeks or so. They felt right together. They felt like a perfect fit. The right pair. 

Their relationship had started off so oddly. Coming together for comfort as they both mourned. Leaning on each other as they helped keep the Kingsman a float after such tragedy as V-Day. It really had started as friendship. A bond that had forged and grown in the fire, until they really knew each other and found that they still wanted to know more. Everything had been like pulling teeth… getting to the first date… spending that first night together… agreeing to see each other. They both had been wary, but it had been worth it in ways they couldn’t even put into words anymore.

“Because Babe, I love you, I love you so much.” Eggsy proclaimed, only a little louder than Merlin had.

If it was physically possible, Merlin’s face would break in two with how wide his lips spread. He could feel it, knew it before it was said, but hadn’t spoken it, and neither of them had like so many other things in their relationship. But he wouldn’t change a thing, not when he had someone so utterly perfect, just right for him, lying just a breath away. 

“I love you,” he murmured, just to hear himself say it again. “I love you.” Merlin repeated into a kiss he stole, forcing his meaning through the affection. And he did so, over and over again, until the only sounds either of them could make were little gasps for air, and the lingering moan Eggsy made with each press of lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream at us! We're on tumblr!
> 
> @stronglyobsessed  
> @snafu-07


End file.
